


Spring Break Animal Beach Party

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og, The Weekenders
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike gets invited to spend Spring Break in Disneyville for a special beach party. When she accepts, June, Dee Dee, Ed, Edd, n Eddy soon join in to go with her to visit after hearing about Mike and Lil's magical Christmas together in the legendary House of Mouse. They soon meet up with the Weekenders and the other Toon Disney stars with a very adventurous Spring Break to remember.





	Spring Break Animal Beach Party

Monday April 2nd, leave cold and winter blues behind,

'Cuz we're headed down South and you're invited,

Hit the beach with Disneyville's Spring Break Animal Beach Party,

A week filled with trunks, punks, hunks, and skunks,

No more hibernation

It's time for celebration

With Spring Break Animal Beach Party

Starting at April 2nd only in Dinseyville

Mike Mazinsky was reading aloud an invitation to herself that she got in the mail from her friends in Disneyville: Tino Tonitini, Tish Katsufrakis, Carver Descartes, and Lor McQuarrie.

"Hmm... It sounds interesting..." Mike said before looking out to Cartoon Network City. "It seems nice to have a little change of scenery away from CN City sometimes, like that time I ended up in the Nicktoons Summer Beach House in Nicktropolis."

"Then you started a love triangle." June's voice said.

"Oh, hey, guys." Mike said once she saw her best friends, Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky coming over.

"Whatcha doing, Mike?" Dee Dee asked.

"Ah, just checking my mail," Mike replied. "I got an invitation to go to Disneyville for Spring Break this year."

"Are you gonna go?" June asked.

"I think I should," Mike said. "It feels good to get out of the city once in a while and to explore, especially for a vacation off of school."

"Disneyville, huh?" Dee Dee asked. "You and Lil went there for Christmas Break, right?"

"Yeah, then we got snowed in at the House of Mouse," Mike said. "That wasn't too bad though. Donald kinda ruined my holiday spirit, but then he told me it's because Mickey always comes out on top and he rarely gets a time to shine."

"Yeah... That would do it..." June replied.

"Are you gonna bring Lil over too?" Dee Dee asked.

"I would, but I can't," Mike said. "Phil and Lil have to go over special training from their Uncle Freddie. I was hoping to meet that guy, but they said it was a mandatory family werewolf thing. I understand that though, you guys remember when I was gone for a while with Jen and Jamie for the same thing?"

June and Dee Dee nodded as they did indeed remember.

"I'd hate to go all alone... Hmm... Would you guys maybe like to come too?" Mike asked.

"That does sound like fun, Mike," Dee Dee smiled. "We'd have to ask our parents first of course."

"Yeah," Mike smiled back. "I get that. We could bring the Eds too if Eddy behaves himself. It'd be just like old times when we all used to go out together."

"Let's just hope that Eddy controls himself around that Cornelia Hale girl your cousin is friends with." June said.

"All right," Mike said. "How about this? We all go home for lunch and we meet up back here for the final verdict?"

"Yeah!" Dee Dee smiled. "That sounds great!"

"Great." Mike smiled back.

They all then split up for the time being until it would be time to meet back.

A couple of hours later...

June and Dee Dee soon came to see Mike, waiting in the Cartoon Network Hotel lobby.

"Dakota? I don't think you should tie up the hotel hotline," June said. "Your dad might be out of the country for a convention, but I'm pretty sure The Red Guy could punish you just the same if he doesn't get certain phone calls."

"Oh, I will," Dakota said. "I just wanna check on Sam before we meet up later to go to the movies."

June and Dee Dee seemed to roll their eyes. The elevator soon went off and out came Mike, meeting her best friends as promised.

"Well, Jen and Jamie are cool with the trip," Mike said. "How about you guys?"

"We're in, and so are the boys!" June and Dee Dee smiled.

"Awesome!" Mike smiled back. "This is gonna be the best Spring Break ever!"

"Yeah!" June and Dee Dee added.

Soon enough, the six were at the docks after the Eds showed up with their own luggage.

"This is pretty sweet of ya, Mike," Eddy smirked. "Letting us come with you on vacation."

"Just as long as you behave, Eddy," Mike warned. "I don't want you to get banned or anything like that after you guys nearly broke down the old Beach Bungalow before we got the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort."

"Ah, that place was just old and crappy anyway," Eddy replied. "Especially compared to the Summer Resort."

"Sure, Eddy." Mike rolled her eyes.

"So, these friends of yours?" Double D spoke up. "Are they friendly?"

"Of course they are," Mike told him. "I wouldn't be friends with them if they weren't friendly."

"And yet you befriended a Kanker." Eddy mumbled.

"Eddy, you know that Marie's cool now," Mike said. "She's not gonna hurt ya guys."

"Whatever you say, Mike, whatever you say." Eddy shrugged, rolling his eyes.

Eventually, the boat came up to take them into Disneyville, and they soon came aboard to leave Cartoon Network City for a while.

"Well, this is it... Disneyville, here we come." Mike told everyone.

Dee Dee soon took out her camera, already taking pictures as they rode away from the city to a whole new world of excitement, adventure, and best of all: Spring Break.


End file.
